


Stay Healthy Hibiki!

by RyanPuffs



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanPuffs/pseuds/RyanPuffs
Summary: Set during the Triangulum arc, the crew is getting ready for the day. Unfortunately, Hibiki is not feeling too well. As a result, Hibiki's friends have to balance getting things done and nursing the boy back to health. Angst and cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Anguished One/Protagonist, Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2), Protagonist/Shijima Daichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

The sun rises, starting a new day in Japan… or at least what’s left of it, thanks to the void. Hibiki wakes up, feeling confident on what new foe could come next. Regardless, it will be a piece of cake. Hibiki gets out of bed, being greeted with the same old JPs bedroom, though something feels rather… off. His stomach is feeling weird. It wasn’t like this yesterday, was it? He also feels dizzy, like he could fall over any second. Suddenly, he picks up a familiar voice. 

“Hey, Hibiki, wake up!”, Daichi says, expecting his friend to still be asleep. He opens the door, to the surprise of Daichi.”Woah, you could’ve told me you were awake!” Daichi tries to catch his breath, seemingly freaked out at the sudden appearance. After Daichi calms down, he remembers what he has to say to him. “So, Yamato is holding a meeting. It’s really important. Wanna head there together?” It’s not the best idea to nod at the moment, but he does so anyway, wanting to be friendly to his best friend, because hey, it’s the nice thing to do. “Awesome man! Let’s go!” Daichi says, heading out.

Hibiki leaves the bedroom, following Daichi. As he makes his way to the meeting, he stills feels very off. The stuff he was feeling before feel like they were increased. His stomach just feels bad now and his head is so dizzy it’s starting to hurt, not to mention his legs are shaking quite a lot, feeling like they could snap and break at any minute, and just feeling extremely exhausted. With all of these problems, it’s making it hard to walk, or even stand for that matter. He isn’t sure if he can make it in time, or if he can even get there at all. Daichi looks back, looking at Hibiki and noticing his difficulty walking to the meeting.

“Hey, are you alright?” Daichi asks. Should he admit something’s wrong? He doesn’t want to worry his friend. He just nods yes to Daichi, hiding the truth from him. From the looks of it, Daichi looks pretty doubtful. “Here, let me help you.” Daichi says, approaching him and supporting him. He feels rather bad for Daichi, worrying for him. It’s enough that the world is going to hell, he shouldn’t worry about the idea that he might die again. As they both make their way to the meeting, he has a somewhat easier time, being supported by his friend and all. “I hope you’re not hiding something. I’m concerned..” Daichi says. C’mon Daichi, don’t work yourself up.

After some time, Hibiki and Daichi arrive to the room where the meeting is taking place. Hibiki looks around the usual scenery, with the same old giant clock, as well as the gold design of the room. The room was huge, making him as if everyone was just a tiny ant. The ceiling was huge window dome, showing some light into the room. He then looks at the crowd surrounding Yamato, seeing some very familiar faces of his friends. He walks up to them with the support of Daichi, which takes the notice of everyone there. Are they gonna also notice how he’s doing? Are they gonna worry about him too? Are they gonna think he’s going to die again?

“Oh, hi guys!” Io says, who seems pretty happy with Hibiki and Daichi’s arrival. “Everyone’s here, we’ve been waiting for you two.” Io adds. However, she takes notice of Hibiki’s condition. Aside from the obvious sight of Daichi supporting, he looks rather weak, pretty tired, and overall not doing very well. She walks up to him, asking “Hey, Hibiki, are you ok?” He simply nods yes again, denying anything wrong. It’s best if they didn’t know.

“So, I see everyone is here.” Yamato says. The chief then adds “I’ve called you all here for what we are gonna do next.” Everyone listens up, so does Hibiki, except… it didn’t feel right. Trying to focus on Yamato felt like a challenge, it felt like Yamato was getting muffled like a video suffering from low audio quality, and it started to look blurry focusing on him. This is bad, he needs to pay attention, he’s practically everyone else’s leader for missions. “Hey! Are you listening?” Yamato asks. “I wouldn’t expect you to disappoint me.”

“Hey, Yamato, you can’t really blame him.” Daichi says. “He looks rather off. He had trouble even getting here.” Daichi adds. No, Daichi should not worry, it’s not worth it. The flickering was bad enough, no one needs to freak out more. Now everyone is starting to take notice, this is bad.

“Let me check.” Otome says, approaching Hibiki. She feels his forehead, his cheeks, and the bottom of his chin. “Oh my, he feels rather hot.” Otome says. Crap, they probably know now. Now Joe is approaching them, most likely gonna involve himself

“C’mon guys, it can’t be that bad. This is Hibiki we’re talking about, he’s been through way worse. Remember him almost being erased from existence again?” Joe says, looking like he doubts anything is wrong with him. “The temperature is probably just high. I feel pretty hot in here too.”

“I really doubt that Joe. I felt his head, and it’s really hot. Plus, it’s not that hot in here.” Otome says. “It’s probably just you. Maybe it’s your clothes?” Otome adds.

“Ah, don’t worry Otome, things are gonna be fine.” Joe says. Joe walks up to Hibiki, and lays his hand on his shoulder. Joe says, “It’s probably not worth stressing about. Nothing can go terribly wro--”

Oh no.

Out of nowhere, Hibiki throws up on the floor. Oh God, it wasn’t pleasant. Feeling the rush of vomit rising up to his throat and being forced to let it out was disgusting and not fun. It even hurt, with the vomit being rather forceful on him. Some of the vomit splashes on Daichi and Joe. Joe backs away from him, looking shocked and a bit grossed out, while Daichi stays, since he has to continue supporting his friend.

“Oh, well, um, ok. Uh, I’m wrong, this isn’t good.” Joe admits, now having vomit on his pants. He now looks pretty guilty denying Hibiki feeling wrong.

“Dude!” Daichi says, “you should’ve told me earlier!” Hibiki didn’t want anyone to worry about him, but it’s too late now, might as well be upfront about it.

Keita looked absolutely disgusted. “Good God man, why the hell did you have to throw up here?!” Keita says, “now it’s gonna freaking reek in here!”

“Is Hibiki gonna be ok?” Jungo asks, “was it my chawanmushi?” Great, now Jungo is probably feeling guilty. It isn’t even his fault.

“This is not good.” Yamato says. He approaches Hibiki, avoiding the puddle of vomit. He feels Hibiki’s forehead. “He’s practically burning up. I don’t think he will be in good shape to do anything today.” Yamato says. “Shijima, Nitta, escort Hibiki to his room. I need someone to clean this up too.”

“Well, uh, I can.” Joe offers, “I think it’s my fault this happened. Just hand me some cleaning supplies and I’ll get to it.” Hibiki gets taken to his room by his friends. Getting back there feels awful. The symptoms he was feeling are way worse. His head is practically in pain right now, and his stomach feels destroyed. Good God, how did this happen?

“Ok, here we are.” Daichi says, arriving back into Hibiki’s room. Daichi and Io get Hibiki to his bed, and he gets in and lays down. Daichi says “It’s best you stay here, we’ll try our best to look after you, ok?”

“Don’t you worry, we can deal with today. You can just relax.” Io says. “It’s probably a bad fever.” And with that, Io and Daichi leave. Well great, now he’s sick. This is gonna be a very long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is my first rodeo concerning making a full fledged story. I love Devil Survivor 2, and it's my favorite game as of recently. This story might be of super quality since, well, it's my first, but I'm happy to improve. Thanks for trying this out.
> 
> Update: I just rewritten the prologue. The first version was... pretty mixed quality wise. I tried to make it better, and I'm still open for criticism. Hope you all enjoy.


	2. Daichi's Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi takes the first turn nursing Hibiki. In their time together, Daichi opens up quite a bit to his best buddy, and Hibiki learns some rather surprising stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of suicide

Hibiki has been laying in bed for quite a while. God it’s boring here. No one has come in so far, and there is not much for him to do while he is at it. All he can do is lie down and wait for the sickness to pass over. He wants to help his friends, get out there and help them in battle, but he can’t, not in this state.

Suddenly, Hibiki hears his door open. Is someone coming in? Who is it?

“Hey man, you awake?” It’s Daichi, judging from the nervous voice. “I brought some soup. Jungo made it for you.” The soup Daichi was carrying seems pretty hot, with some steam coming from it. Daichi is having trouble, since his hands are shaking, most likely from the heat of the bowl. “I’ll bring it over.”

Daichi walks towards the sick boy. “Hehe-- Hot hot!”

Daichi ends up dropping the soup, spilling the contents onto the floor. “Aw man. Jungo is gonna be pretty sad about this.” Hibiki takes pity on his friend. He’s pretty clumsy, but the soup was hot. Can you blame him? “I’ll clean it up. I’ll be right back!” Daichi bolts out of the room for cleaning supplies, leaving Hibiki alone.

Hibiki still felt pretty bad for the boy. Daichi’s clumsiness got in the way, and you can’t really blame him for that. Hibiki decided to help out, and got out of bed. However, standing felt even worse. The world felt like it was tilting left and right. Was he on a carnival ride or something? Daichi returns, seeing Hibiki out of bed.

“Dude, don’t do that.” Daichi says. He gets Hibiki back into bed. “You should be in bed. We can’t have you throwing up again.” As much as he wanted to help, Daichi’s concern is understandable. He’s a great friend, and they’ve known each other for a while. Of course he’s gonna make extra sure his buddy gets the rest and help he needs. “I can get you some water at least. Would you like some?” Daichi asks. Hibiki nods his head. “Alright, I’ll go get some after I clean this up.”

Daichi starts cleaning up the spilled soup. It’s rather sad. Jungo is a good chef, and he can make some pretty good food. His chawanmushi, while making up 90% of what he makes, tastes good. Eventually, Daichi finishes cleaning the mess he made. “Ok, I’ll get you some water. Please don’t get up again. I’m begging you man.” Daichi says. He heads off to fetch Hibiki some water. Hibiki continues to lie in bed this time. There’s not much he can do, nor there’s not much he can help his friend out with, but he wishes he could do missions with his friends. Daichi comes back with the glass of water.

“The Daichster is back, and he has a glass of water for you!” Daichi proudly says. It’s so Daichi, but why not let him have some fun. Daichi puts the glass of water on the table next to the bed. It’s within Hibiki’s reach, so getting it won’t be an issue.

“Hey Hibiki?” Hibiki steers his attention to Daichi. “Remember that time we went to that arcade, and you helped me with the UFO catcher?” Hibiki remembers what Daichi is talking about. Daichi was struggling just getting the prongs to lift the plushie for even a second. Hibiki helped him out and managed to win a few prizes. It seemed embarrassing for Daichi as he got one upped by his buddy, but it was nice to help him out.

“I still have some of the prizes you got.” Daichi says, pulling out two of the plushies. One of them was a samurai in blue with green eyes and a ponytail, while the other was a cartoonish cat with a big head, big blue eyes and a yellow scarf. Hibiki smiles at these, remembering the good times before all of these terrible things. It’s nice to look back on easier times. Daichi hands Hibiki the plushies. “I thought I’d give them to you for some comfort.”

Hibiki proceeds to hug the plushies. They’re so soft! Daichi smiles at Hibiki enjoying the company of the plushies. “I’m glad you’re enjoying them.” Daichi says. Daichi seems to be glad of himself helping his buddy. “You know, I hope this sickness doesn’t last long. You’re a great friend and a great ally.” Hibiki smiles at Daichi’s compliment. Even though he’s sick, it seems like he’s still able to cheer others up.

Jungo peeks his head in, seeing the two boys. “Hello, I was wondering if you liked my soup.” Jungo said. Upon further inspection, he notices the bowl isn’t in the room. “Wow, I bet you ate it all up!”

Daichi replies, “Well, not really… I dropped it…” Daichi looks very embarrassed again admitting that to Jungo.

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. I wished Hibiki could eat it.” Jungo says, looking very sad. It’s hard not to feel bad for him, given his passion for cooking and wanting everyone to enjoy it. “How about I make more? I can deliver it this time.”

Daichi agrees. “That works! We’ll wait for you here. I’ll stay and look over Hibiki.”

“Great. I’ll be right back.” Jungo then leaves, heading to make more soup for the sick boy, leaving Hibiki and Daichi alone again.

“Well, we can finally get you some food you can handle. Actually, let me feel you for a bit.” Daichi proceeds to put his hand on Hibiki’s forehead, only for him to let go in surprise. “Wow man, you’re still heating up. I’m no doctor like Otome, but I’ve felt this way before.” Daichi’s frown then turns into a smile, seemingly thinking of something. It’s kinda cute.

“This reminds me of that one time we had this big exam, and I was NOT prepared.” Daichi laughs a bit, making fun of himself a bit. “I faked being sick so I could avoid it. I remember you not believing it, and calling me about it. ‘How’s your super fever going? Did it go away once the exam was done?’ My parents got pretty mad once they found out it was fake.” Hibiki remembers the incident all too well. He recalls not seeing Daichi for a couple days afterwards. Daichi continues the story. “Once my punishment was done, I actually got sick for real. My parents had a really hard time believing that it was an actual fever and sent me to school anyway. I remember rushing to the bathroom to throw up.” Hibiki also remembers this. It was not a fun time for the both of them.

Jungo returns with a bowl of soup in his hands, replacing the spilled one. “Hey guys, I made more soup. I hope Hibiki likes it.” Jungo says. He has a smile on his face, and it was pretty hard not to smile back. He’s simple, but hey, who would hate him?

Suddenly, Keita appears behind Jungo, rushing into the room. “I honestly still cannot believe this is happening.” Keita exclaims. “I thought you were strong, but I was wrong. Seeing you like this is pretty sad.” Geez Keita, no one could’ve prevented it.

Jungo objects to Keita’s comments. “But Keita, it’s not his fault. Even people like him can get sick at times.” It’s obvious Jungo would be supportive, but it’s a nice gesture.

Keita isn’t pleased. “Listen, I don’t need your bullshit. I don’t want any of your bullshit! Hibiki, you better be up and better soon. We can’t have you being unavailable. I thought you were strong.” Keita then leaves, slamming the door shut.

Daichi looks rather annoyed. “Geez, that’s Keita for ya.” Jungo then proceeds to put the bowl of soup on the table next to the bed.

Jungo smiles. “I hope you like it. I made sure it was special.” Hibiki takes the spoon from the soup, and tastes the soup given to him. Wow, this is pretty good! Hibiki takes another bite of the soup. “It seems like you’re really liking it! I’m glad.”

However, Daichi is a bit concerned. He interrupts as Hibiki was gonna have a third bite. “You might wanna slow down man. You should let it settle for a bit so you won’t be throwing up again.” Hibiki, almost putting the spoon into his mouth, agrees, putting the spoon back. “There we go. You can eat more of it soon enough.”

Jungo smile drops a bit. “I understand… Hibiki eating all of it quickly might not be good.” Jungo seemed pretty sad, only for his smile to return, taking note of the plushies that Hibiki has. “Hey, those are some cute toys. I really like the kitten one. It looks very cute.”

Daichi nods his head. “Yeah, he got them from the UFO catcher at some arcade. I absolutely sucked at it, but he helped me out and here we are.” Daichi points at the samurai pushie. “I REALLY wanted that one. It was so cool looking, so I got Hibiki to thank for that!”

Jungo replied. “I like the kitten one.”

Daichi goes silent for a bit. “...You said that earlier, but to each their own.”

Jungo asks. “Can I name it?”

Daichi looks confused. “Well uh, sure, go ahead

Jungo smiles bigger than before. “Ok! How about Jungo? It’s like the other Jungo.” Hibiki smiles at this, remembering the kitten Jungo had in the other world previously. “It’s a name easy to remember.” Jungo comes closer to admire the cat plushie. “It has a nice scarf. I like it.”

Daichi, while seemingly confused, also rolls with it. “Alrighty, we can go with that. For now on, it’ll be named Jungo.”

Jungo still keeps on his big smile. “I’d hug it, but Hibiki is sick. I might catch it, and I don’t want him feeling guilty because of it.” And then his smile drops a bit. “Is he feeling any better Daichi?”

Daichi replies. “Well, his forehead is still pretty hot, but he hasn’t thrown up.” Wait, what’s that odd feeling in Hibiki’s throat? Oh God, it’s happening again. “Hibiki, are you feeling alright?” Hibiki starts to cough a bit. “Oh no. Jungo, can you get a bucket?” Jungo nods, and heads out to find one. Daichi tries to help Hibiki. “Don’t worry, Jungo is coming with the bucket, just try to hold it in for a bit.” Hibiki continues to cough, causing Daichi to step away a bit to not catch his sickness

Jungo returns with the bucket. “I found one. Here you go.” Jungo proceeds to hand Hibiki the bucket. The sick boy then vomits into the bucket. Oh God, it wasn’t pleasant before and it’s still not pleasant now. Make it stop. The taste of the bile in his mouth leaves an impression, and not a very good one. Hibiki’s eyes feel very watery, almost as if he was crying. It’s hard to see, as everything is a blur with all those tears. Hibiki stops vomiting, only to throw up a bit more. Now it seems like it’s gone for now.

Daichi seems to be saddened by this. “Man, that looked awful. You ok now?” Hibiki weakly nods. The aftermath felt just as bad, feeling like he’s about to die. “You look even worse than before. I’m sorry this is happening.” Hibiki is able to give a smile towards Daichi in response to his sympathy. It’s a weak smile due to his situation, but a smile nonetheless. Daichi smiles back a little. “At least you’re trying to hold up a bit.” Daichi remembers the soup Jungo gave to Hibiki, and moves it away. “You probably shouldn’t eat more of this for a while. Not after you threw up.”

Jungo seems pretty sad. “Was it the soup I made that made him more sick?” It’s hard not to feel sorry for him. He was trying to help by making food Hibiki could be able to eat, but he couldn’t keep it down. “I’m sorry Hibiki, I thought it would help. Maybe I used the wrong ingredients, which means I can get better ones that make you feel better. Yeah, that’s it!” Jungo smile returns. “I can get you tastier soup you can eat and not get more sick! Would you like that Hibiki?” The bunny boy nods in agreement to the chef’s offer. He has to eat something, he’s sick but he can’t starve. “Great! I’ll find some better ingredients and make you some soup you can handle! I’ll go get some!” And with that, Jungo heads off.

Daichi turns his attention back towards Hibiki. “He has a point. We’ll get you some soup you’ll be able to keep down.” Hibiki nods again, laying down to rest. The taste will not leave his mouth nor throat. It feels like he coughed thousands of times and it’s really sore. God it’s unbearable. “Listen, you’ve been through way worse. Compared to everything we’ve been through, this is nothing.” Daichi has a point. Yes, this sickness sucks so much, but Hibiki has been through harder things. Polaris was seemingly a hopeless nightmare they could not wake up from. Seeing Japan’s major cities was horrible. For all they knew, it really was humanity’s darkest hour. But no, they’ve pulled through. Despite it seeming hopeless and their efforts would be in vain, they managed to defeat Polaris. And now, while Canopus has taken over as the threat they have to deal with, everyone has made some major progress. Through their combined efforts, it’s not that difficult. Being sick is a cakewalk compared to everything they’ve been through, so it’s nothing to cry about. It’ll pass soon enough. Hibiki smiles at this thought, knowing everything is gonna be fine. “I see that smile you got there. I guess I made you pretty happy. I’m surprised honestly, I thought I wouldn’t be able to help you enough.” Aw c’mon Daichi, no need to be so hard on yourself. You’re doing fine.

Daichi scratches the back of his head a bit, seemingly thinking about something. “Y’know… I’ll be honest with you man, I wish I could hug you right now. I really do, but I can’t risk getting sick. It’s not your fault but… I want to hug you because.. You’re one of the best friends I have ever met in my entire life. I mean it.” Daichi seems very nervous. Hey wait… Are those tears coming out of Daichi’s eyes? Is he crying? “...I-I love you. I’m just useless by myself. I-I can’t do anything right even if I put in my best effort, no matter how hard I try. I can’t get a good grade on a test, I-I can’t win prizes from a machine, I can’t ask a girl out, I can’t be a successful student nor person at all… Everything I d-do ends up being for nothing when it’s all over. Then you came along. You helped me in hard times, you try to keep a smile on my face, you stay optimistic even in the most grave times… I-I…” Daichi tries to say more, but he ends up sobbing. Tears exit his eyes and roll down his cheeks, crying. He sits down on the floor, trying to wipe the tears off of his face with his sleeves. “I-I’m just a useless person… I-I can’t do anything on my own and succeed… If it weren’t for you… I-I don’t know what I could even do… I’m not even sure if I’d even be here…”

He’s not sure if he’ll even be here? Does he mean him protecting Daichi, or…?

No. 

Daichi isn’t implying what Hibiki is thinking, is he?

Daichi, please no!

Hibiki, with these thoughts of what Daichi could be implying, starts tearing up. Not the kind of tears when he threw up, but genuine tears of sadness. He can’t imagine his best friend being so down that he could think about ending his own life. Daichi notices the tears Hibiki is having. “N-no, don’t cry. I don’t want you to cry with me. C-crying is what I deserve.” Daichi’s eyes widened. “...Dude...did you think...I was implying that I would...kill myself…?” Hibiki hesitates. He doesn’t want his buddy to feel even worse, knowing that he made his best friend worry, but it’s too late. Hibiki could only nod yes.

After the nod, Daichi looks down at the floor, and sighs. “I’ll admit… I’ve had some thoughts like that before. Before all this happened, when our lives were normal, I didn’t have much faith in myself... One day, I was thinking about jumping off the school roof. No one would really miss me, they’re better than me anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.” Holy shit, Daichi was feeling that way? Hibiki couldn’t believe it. Daichi had some pretty bad emotional demons hidden. “...Then I met you. You treated me as a good person, you helped me out with a lot of things, even when you did stuff at my expense, it was in good fun and you still cared about me in the long run. You saw me as a person you would want to hang out with all the time.” Hibiki was still shocked to hear Daichi was thinking about committing suicide, but at the very least, it’s comforting to know that he helped Daichi get over it. He was there for him, and made him feel loved. “Hibiki… I love you… I love you so much. Thank you.” Hibiki smiles at Daichi, hearing those words. Daichi smiles back, in spite of the tears still on his face. Things took a dark turn, but there was light at the end of it, and they were able to get over it. “I wish I met you earlier. I want to be your friend for the rest of my life. That’s a life worth living…. Now that I think about it.” Hibiki tilts his head. Does Daichi have an idea? What could he be thinking about it?

“Hibiki… about me saying that I love you… what if I were to mean it beyond you being my best friend?” Hibiki’s surprised. This feels very sudden, but not too random. What Daichi just said is quite a lot to take in. Daichi has always been his best friend, but seeing how he is going beyond being his best friend is quite the leap. As Hibiki is processing this, Daichi looks noticeably nervous, darting his eye left and right. “Uhhhh… I don’t know what I said there… Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself… Even then, I feel like my heart is beating faster when I look at you… Is that normal?” Yeah, Daichi is definitely in love with the bunny boy. Hibiki can’t get upset. Besides the fact Daichi is his best buddy, it’s understandable. He helped out Daichi when things were extremely bleak for him. He was there to care for him and treat him as a good friend, it was the right thing to do, and Daichi, even though he would heavily deny it, is a very likable guy. It probably makes sense Daichi would develop these feelings he is currently having. Daichi calms himself down. “I’ve always had these thoughts for girls… But now it’s with you, a boy. Interesting turn of events, isn’t it?” There’s nothing wrong with being gay or having feeling for someone of the same person, but Hibiki could definitely see how this is a surprising turn of events. “...Now that I think about it, you haven’t really shown interest in girls, have you?”

Hibiki thinks about this for a moment, and he seems to have a point. Hibiki doesn’t really take flirting from other girls that seriously. He always tends to downplay it or joke around. It could be him being kind and not taking things too seriously, but now that Hibiki is thinking about it, it could mean something way deeper. Maybe he really is gay. Not to mention, he hasn’t turned down Yamato’s interest in the bunny boy. Yamato, in spite of his no nonsense personality, treats Hibiki in a rather special way. He even refers to him by his first name, while referring to everyone else by their surname. Despite all of this favoritism Yamato has towards Hibiki, the boy in blue has yet to joke about or turn down Yamato’s comments. Daichi really is onto something here.

Daichi laughs to himself. “Yknow, since I can’t get a girl, we can easily… y'know, make a good couple! I know that’s a lot to say, and I don’t mean that as in you are a last resort and I’m desperate, but we’re very good bros.” Hibiki smiles at Daichi’s proposal at his idea. “But, I’m not gonna force this onto you. It’s best if you think about it probably. Who knows, maybe I’d be a poor partner for you, and you’ll know why I can’t get a girl.” C’mon Daichi, don’t say stuff like that. You’ve been beating yourself up for long enough, especially after you talked about your suicidal thoughts.

Knocking is heard, causing Daichi to open up the door. It’s Jungo! “Hi! I found some better ingredients. I made it with my heart and soul.” Seems like Jungo has a new bowl of soup. He heads towards the sick boy, puts the previous bowl away, and puts the new bowl on the table. “I asked Otome on what ingredients I should pick. She really helped out, and we found some ingredients together!” The soup is still steaming. Hibiki can feel the heat from it from the bed he is in. “We also asked Yamato if we could use those ingredients. When we told them it was for you, he said we could have them.” Of course, Yamato shows his liking towards Hibiki, even through other people.

Daichi butts into the conversation. “You might wanna wait a while before you eat it. We can’t have you throw up again like the last time with the previous soup.” Daichi has a point. He doesn’t doubt Jungo. He’s a great chef and he means well, but right now he’s sick, so it’s best to play it safe and wait a bit until he can dig into his soup.

Jungo takes control of the conversation again. “Oh! I remembered hearing from Airi and Hinako. They want to do a little show for you!” Is that so? Well, Hibiki has high expectations. The two girls are very good at what they do, in spite of their creative differences. Them providing some entertainment is a very nice gesture, so Hibiki feels already thankful for the two. “Right now they’re discussing what kinda show they’re gonna do for you.”

Daichi smiles at the bunny boy. “Seems like everyone is putting in their effort to help you. I’m very glad.” Not surprising from Daichi, since he confessed his feelings earlier. Hibiki, while thankful, feels like he doesn’t need support from everyone. While he is sick, they still have a day of fighting to deal with. The sick boy still cares about their well-being, and it’d be bad if they lost focus on today and bad things happen because of it. Hibiki doesn’t want to deny their help out of kindness, but the concern is still there.

Jungo eyes widened a bit. “Oh, that’s right. I have to go somewhere. Yamato told us of a fight going on.”

Daichi seems surprised. “It’s now?! I almost forgot!” Daichi had this assignment too? He didn’t mention it beforehand. Jungo heads out to attend his mission, waving goodbye. “I’m sorry man, but I have to go now. It’d be bad if I missed out on this.” Hibiki nods. He wants them to succeed on their mission, so all is good. “Oh, and also… Don’t forget about what I said. Give it some thought, and I’m terribly sorry if it’s too much to handle, but… It’s how I feel, y’know?”

And with that, Daichi exits Hibiki’s room. Hibiki, now alone, hugs Daichi’s plushies tight, hoping the mission goes well. All he can do now is wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to delete the first version of chapter 2. There was a big change of plans, aiming for a more smaller scale story with tons of meaty content with each chapter. I hope you all understand.


End file.
